1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for protecting a connector used for connection of an electric system disposed in an automobile and, in particular, to the structure of a protective cover for connection of a connector used in equipment used under a severe environment.
This application is based on the Japanese patent Applications No. 2000-205109 and No. 2000-205110, which are incorporated herein by references.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a connector is often used for connecting together wire harnesses or for connecting electronic equipment to a wire harness. A connector of this type is basically structured such that a connecting terminal is stored within a connector housing formed of synthetic resin and a covered wire connected to the connecting terminal is guided out from the rear end of the connector housing.
Also, in an automobile used in a severe environment, while the automobile is running, the connector can be splashed with muddy water, or, while washing, the connector can be splashed with high-pressure washing water. Further, as the automobile runs, the connector can be vibrated heavily.
With such using environment taken into consideration, there is proposed such a waterproof connector as shown in FIG. 11. This waterproof connector 50 is formed of synthetic resin in an integrated body, while it comprises a housing main body 51, a hinge portion 52, and a pair of covers 53, 54. The housing main body 51 includes a plurality of terminal storage chambers formed inside the rear portion of a substantially-square-cylindrical outer wall 55, an insertion portion 57 formed inside the front portion of the outer wall 55 for insertion of a mating connector (not shown), and a lock portion 58 formed on the upper surface of the outer wall 55 for securing the mating connector inserted.
In the rear end portion of the housing main body 51, there is formed a square-cylindrical portion 59 which is smaller in diameter than the outer wall 55. On the two side surfaces of the rear end portion of the square-cylindrical portion 59, there are integrally disposed a pair of covers 53, 54 through the hinge portion 52. Also, the central portion 52a of the hinge portion 52 is formed thin in thickness so that it can be flexed.
The two covers 53, 54 each have a shape obtained by dividing the square-cylindrical portion 59 along the axial direction into two; and, in case where the covers 53, 54 are rotated about the hinge portion 52 in their mutually approaching directions and their respective inner end faces 53a, 54a are engaged with each other, they provide a shape which is continuous with the rear end of the square-cylindrical portion 59.
Also, in the central portions of the respective end faces of the covers 53, 54, there are formed recessed portions 53c, 54c which, when the covers 53, 54 are closed, provide a wire penetration hole. The covers 53, 54 respectively include a securing projection 64 and a securing frame groove 65 which are engaged with each other when the inner end faces 53a and 54a are engaged with each other.
Next, description will be given below of a second example of a conventional connector with reference to FIG. 12.
A connector 70 shown in FIG. 12 comprises a connector housing 71, a rear holder 72, and a waterproof cover 73 which not only covers the outer end face of the rear portion of the rear holder 72 but also is connected to the rear holder 72 in such a manner that it can be opened and closed in the directions of arrow marks shown in FIG. 12. The rear holder 72 is made of a plate-shaped block and can be fitted into and fixed to the connector housing 71.
The waterproof cover 73 is composed of a pair of cover bodies 74, 75, while their one-side ends are connected respectively to the upper and lower surfaces of the rear holder 72 through flexible belt-shaped portions 76; and, the two cover bodies 74, 75 cooperate together in covering the outer end face of the rear holder 72 in such a manner that the rear holder 72 can be opened and closed.
The belt-shaped portion 76 of the cover body 74 is connected to the lower portion of the inner end face of the rear holder 72, while the cover body 74 can be opened upwardly in the arrow mark direction about the lower portion of the inner end face of the rear holder 72. The belt-shaped portion (not shown) of the cover body 75 is connected to the lower portion of the inner end face of the rear holder 72, while the cover body 75 can be opened downwardly in the arrow mark direction about the lower portion of the inner end face of the rear holder 72.
By the way, within the connector housing 71, there are stored connecting terminals (not shown), while covered wires 77 respectively connected to the connecting terminals are guided out from the rear end of the connector housing 71. And, in a state where the connector housing 71, rear holder 72 and waterproof cover 73 are assembled together as an integral body, the covered wires 77 are guided out from an opening 78 formed in the central portion of the rear end portion of the waterproof cover 73.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional waterproof connector 50 is a connector to be applied in a vehicle such as a truck which not only can be washed with high-pressure water but also can be used under a severe vibration condition and thus the covers 53, 54 are integrally disposed with the waterproof connector 50 through the hinge portion 52, the waterproof connector 50 is complicated in structure and the manufacturing cost thereof is high.
Further, in some of the using conditions of the connector, the waterproof function of the connector may not be necessary. That is, when the connector using condition requiring the waterproof function as well as the connector using condition not requiring the waterproof function are both taken into consideration, it is necessary to prepare a waterproof connector as well as a connector having no waterproof function. This takes an operator much time to control a connector inventory or make arrangements for production of connectors to a connector manufacturing site, which provides one of the causes of the expensive manufacturing costs of the connectors.
Also, in the case of the above-mentioned conventional connector 70, the connector housing 71 and cover 73 are separate parts and, therefore, in case where the waterproof function is not necessary, the cover 73 may be not be used, thereby being able to solve the above-mentioned problem. However, since the connector 70 employs the structure that the rear holder 72 and the two separate cover bodies 74, 75 are assembled together, there are raised other problems. For example, the number of parts is large and thus the manufacturing cost of the connector 70 is high. Also, the assembling operation of the connector 70 is troublesome, which increases the number of man-hours necessary to manufacture the connector 70.
Further, the shapes and standards of the rear holder 72 and cover bodies 74, 75 are set to the standards of the connector housing 71 and, therefore, the rear holder 72 and cover bodies 74, 75 can be applied only to an exclusive connector. Also, the standards of the connectors vary widely in correspondence to the current amounts thereof and the installation positions thereof. Thus, there are known various connector structures: for example, a structure in which securing portions for securing two connectors together are disposed on the respective housings of the two connectors; and, a structure in which a securing portion for securing a connector to part of a vehicle body is disposed on the housing of the connector. However, the cover 73 of the connector 70 can be applied only one of the above-mentioned connectors and thus lacks in versatility.
The present invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned conventional protective covers. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a protective cover which can be assembled to an existing connector as the need arises, is excellent in the assembling efficiency, is simple in structure, and is versatile.
Also, it is an object of the invention to provide a protective cover which can be assembled to an existing connector, provides excellent assembling efficiency when it is assembled to the connector, and is excellent in vibration resistance and in waterproof function.
In attaining the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective cover for covering a connector including a through-lock portion for storing a connecting terminal to be connected to a mating connector and also for allowing a wire connected to the connecting terminal to be guided out externally therefrom, the protective cover comprising: a gutter-shaped base bottom portion to be fitted with the through-lock portion; an opening for allowing the end portion of the through-lock portion fitted with the base bottom portion to be exposed externally of the base bottom portion therefrom; a cover portion connected to the base bottom portion through a hinge for covering the base bottom portion in a state where the through-lock portion is fitted with the base bottom portion; and, a lock portion for securing the cover portion to the base bottom portion.
According to the above-structure, the protective cover comprises a gutter-shaped base bottom portion to be fitted with the through-lock portion, an opening for allowing the end portion of the through-lock portion fitted with the base bottom portion to be exposed externally of the base bottom portion therefrom, a cover portion to be connected to the base bottom portion through a hinge for covering the base bottom portion in a state where the through-lock portion is fitted with the base bottom portion, and a lock portion for securing the cover portion to the base bottom portion.
Therefore, in case where the base bottom portion of the protective cover is fitted with the through-lock portion formed in a portion of a connector housing of the above connector, a portion of the base bottom portion is exposed from an opening formed in the base bottom portion. This makes it possible to apply the present protective cover to the connector regardless of the shape of the through-lock portion; that is, the protective cover is excellent in versatility.
Also, since the base bottom portion includes the cover portion formed integral therewith through the hinge and the cover portion includes the lock portion, in case where the cover portion is placed onto the base bottom portion after the base bottom portion is fitted with the connector housing, the connector and protective cover can be integrated, thereby being able to realize the protection of the connector.
In attaining the above object, in the protective cover according to the first aspect of the invention, preferably the base bottom portion and cover portion respectively include in their respective rear end portions securing grooves for securing the end portion of a bellows-shaped tube, and the wire guided out from the through-lock portion is covered with the tube.
According to the present structure, the wire guided out from the rear end of the connector housing is covered with the bellows-shaped tube which is known as a corrugated tube, and one end of the tube is secured by the securing grooves respectively formed in the base bottom portion and cover portion. Thanks to this, not only the wire can be prevented from being bent at a sharp angle at a position where it is guided out from the rear end of the housing, but also the wire can be prevented from being cut or the connecting terminal can be positively prevented against after-removal.
Further, in the protective cover according to the first aspect of the invention, preferably the base bottom portion includes a contact portion to be contacted with a step portion formed in the through-lock portion and a closing portion having an edge portion which can be contacted with the end portion of the through-lock portion.
According to the present structure, in case where the through-lock portion is fitted with the base bottom portion, the cover portion is half fixed by the contact portion and the edge portion of the closing portion, which makes it easy to secure the cover portion to the base bottom portion, so that the present protective cover can be enhanced in the assembling efficiency as well as in the operation efficiency.
In attaining the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective cover for covering a connector storing therein a connecting terminal to be connected to a mating connector and guiding out a wire connected to the connecting terminal externally from the end portion of a housing of the connector, the protective cover comprising: a cylindrical cover main body to be removably fitted with the housing; a pair of opening-and-closing members disposed openably and closably on the cover main body through their respective hinges; a first securing member, when the opening-and-closing members are closed against each other, for securing the opening-and-closing members to one end of the cover main body; and, a second securing member, when the opening-and-closing members are closed against each other, for securing the opening-and-closing members to each other.
According to the protective cover of the second aspect of the present invention, in case where the cover main body of the protective cover is fitted with the connector housing, the pair of opening-and-closing members are closed against each other and the first and second securing members are secured together, the connector can be covered with the protective cover. Therefore, not only the present protective cover can be applied to an existing connector but also the protective cover can be assembled to the connector housing simply almost with a one-touch operation. This can facilitate the assembling operation and thus can enhance the efficiency of the assembling operation.
Also, according to the second aspect of the invention, the cover main body, preferably, may include in the front edge portion thereof, a stopper which can be contacted with the front end of the connector housing to thereby position the connector housing.
Further, the pair of opening-and-closing members, preferably, may be structured such that, when they are closed, their respective front edge portions can be contacted with the outer periphery of the connector housing.
According to such the structure, the front end portion of the connector housing is contacted with the stopper, and the front edge portions of the opening-and-closing members are contacted with the step portions and rear end portion of the connector housing. Therefore, the connector and protective cover can be integrated with no play, thereby being able to protect the connector positively.
Moreover, preferably, the opening-and-closing members may respectively include, in the inner surfaces of the rear portions thereof, securing grooves for securing the end portion of a bellows-shaped tube, and the wire guided out externally from the end portion of the housing may be covered with the tube.
According to the present protective cover, since the bellows-shaped tube is placed around the wire guided out externally from the rear end portion of the connector housing, there is eliminated the possibility that the wire can be bent at a sharp angle at the position where it is guided out externally from the rear end portion of the connector housing, thereby being able not only to positively prevent the wire from being cut but also to positively prevent the connecting terminal against after-removal.